


Empty

by Weppy



Category: Alien Series, Prometheus (2012)
Genre: Also you vomit a lot, David gets mad at papa Weyland, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weppy/pseuds/Weppy
Summary: Unsure if David is capable of emotions you question him as he helps you recover from stasis.





	Empty

Sitting down you find yourself bent over the edge of your bed holding your stomach your mouth unusually dry. It had been more than a few hours since you and the rest of the crew were forced awake from stasis, but you still felt sick. Everyone had already enjoyed a decent meal, at least as good as could be provided on a ship out in space, but it didn’t seem to help you. Falling back onto your bed you took in a shaky breath remembering that David had stated it was natural for one to feel sick even a day or so after awaking. 

You close your eyes feeling the traces of his hand from when he rubbed your back as he helped you forward pulling your hair away from your face when you coughed up a cup worth of bile. Searing pain ripped through the flesh of your throat and you had choked momentarily.  


A playfully teasing voice echoed from inside your memory, “Hey Pinocchio, we just got here don’t let Y/N die so soon. She’s fragile you know.”  
You had glanced up, David scowling while still holding onto you tightly so you didn’t face plant onto the floor. Holloway’s frame came into view as you blinked away a few tears that had pooled their way up from the pain blurring your vision. A grin on his face as he looked from David to you, Holloway snapped his fingers in front of your eyes to get you to focus. “You okay there?”  


“Leave Y/N be…,” Elizabeth shot you a sympathetic look as she clutched her own plastic bin also filled with vomit. You nodded slightly to your friend taking note of her sweat coated face as the man chuckled. Before you could jokingly fire back telling Holloway to piss-off your body spasmed and you gagged once more fluid rushing up and out of your body causing David to turn his attention back to you.  


Hearing a knock, you propped yourself up, pressing your palms to your eyes and sucking in another quick breath. “Come in.”  


Taking a small step forward David smiled entering your room, a broad smile and you pursed your lips. It was the same sort of smile he would put upon his face when annoyed, robotic muscles forcing themselves, pulling lips apart presenting white teeth.  


“Ms.L/N, how are you feeling?”  


“I’m fine David, just a bit nauseated still.” You replied placing your hand on your neck remembering how his hand had brushed it. “What’s got you so uptight?”  


David began to open his mouth, but you had already guessed as you both spoke flatly, “Holloway.”  


You watch as David tilts his head to the side still smiling as something flicks through his eyes. Something you knew that he shouldn’t be capable of. Something that the others on the ship never feel like talking about or taking seriously when you bring it up. Concerned you pat the area of the bed next you inviting the blond synthetic over. As he makes his way over you clasp your hands leaning forward as your stomach tightens. You begin to feel unsure. Maybe it was the nausea? Maybe it was the fear spilling over inside you, but as David sat observing you fold up into yourself you mumble out, “Can I ask you a question?”  


“Is that not a question itself Ms.L/N?” Simple dry wit like always, you think to yourself and you stare at him blankly. Realizing you’re being serious he continues, “I take it’s more pressing than the after effects of being in cryo for so long.”  


You nod, “What if we don’t find anything? What if- What if it’s just empty. Empty space. An Empty planet.”  


You watch as the smile falls from his face, “Then there is nothing.” The answer was simple, as much as you’d hate to say it he was right. What he said was fact, and he said it without blinking. “I didn’t think you were type to be so concerned over this. You aren’t exactly as fanatic as your friend Dr. Shaw.”  


“I just think it’d be a shame if we came all this way.” You pushed as you let your hands drop and you turn to face him probing him for what you were really looking for. “Wouldn’t you be sad?”  


“You mean if I never met my creator, Mr. Weyland?” He questioned.  


“Yes…”  


“How could I be when I’m already so disappointed.” His answer was sharp. Bitter in fact. A film of disgust wrapping around it as well. Stomach twisting you manage a laugh catching him off guard as sweat accumulated on your forehead.  


“That’s an awful lot of emotion.”  


“Do you think so?” His voice falls into a whisper realizing what you were really trying to get at and wondering if you were willing to accept the answer.  


“What else would you call it?” You question before doubling over gagging slightly as the effects of the stasis hit you hard in another wave.  


David looks at you intently before picking up a cup from the table next to the side of your bed. Placing it under your mouth with one hand he pulls gently at your hair keeping it out of your face. Tears prickle near your eyes as your body dredges up whatever left you have inside yourself from breakfast. Slumping over you place all your weight on the man next to you exhausted. Returning the cup to the table David places his right arm around your waist keeping you from falling like last time. He stares ahead at the door wondering what to do while you attempt to calm your breathing. Letting go he brushes your hair out of your face. “Please get some rest, Ms.L/N,” David mutters, standing and placing you down gently. Taking the filled cup, he walked towards the door.  


“David,” You call out to him and he turns brow raised, “Thanks for your help.”  


“Of course,” He smiles back slightly. You let out a small laugh as he takes his leave. Embarrassed, sweaty and tired you press your palms to your eyes again. At least it was different this time. At least this time you knew for certain his emotions were real.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is my first writing on here. If you see any mistakes please inform me. I hope it was enjoyable. Thank you.


End file.
